Twelve Days Of Christmas
by E Salvatore
Summary: Chuck has no Christmas spirit. Ah, but Blair is greatly mistaken and Chuck sets out to prove her wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**TWELVE DAYS OF CHRISTMAS**

**Summary : Chuck has no Christmas spirit. Ah, but Blair is greatly mistaken and Chuck sets out to prove her wrong.**

**Disclaimer : I own Manolos and DVDs, but not the company or the show – as if you didn't know.**

* * *

><p><strong>Twelve Days Of Christmas<strong>

**One : The Grinch Who Stole Blair's Christmas **

* * *

><p>"Damn that motherchucker!"<p>

"Really, Blair? I thought we got over that one in high school." Serena's voice sighs, but she detects a light, teasing tone to it and decides that her best friend is just trying to distract her from Chuck's latest mess.

"What can I do, S? He insists on ruining everything." She groans dramatically, holding the phone close to her ear as she falls back into a mountain of pillows, silk pyjamas soothing her skin.

It is precisely two weeks before Christmas and this is not how Blair Waldorf had planned to spend her holiday seasons – not at all. She'd made extravagant plans with Chuck, now that they were back together and engaged, with no threats looming in the horizon. They were supposed to fly out to Italy tomorrow morning and enjoy a private Christmas together for three whole weeks before flying back for the new year. He would take her to all those wonderful small towns, knowing how much she loves the art and architecture of it all, and they would be together, and they would be happy, and for once, she would have a beautiful Christmas.

But of course that had been too much to ask for, and so now she is back in her old home, in her old bed, ready for a night of Audrey and some best-friend therapy while Chuck gets ready for bed in _their _home, in _their_ bed, hoping to catch some sleep before he leaves for London in the morning for some trivial business matter, something that will keep him occupied for the next sixteen days, meaning that he will only be back after Christmas, forcing her to spend the holidays all alone as everyone else already has their own plans and selfish as she is, she wouldn't ask anyone to make last-minute changes just to accommodate hers.

She sighs, not just for the purpose of being theatrical but because she is actually upset, and wishes for the millionth time that Serena were here. She won't ask, though, because Lily had insisted on a family dinner earlier and she's not going to deprive Serena of a night with her family. She would, however, accept if Serena were to insist on coming over, because turning her down would just be the action of an unappreciative, bad friend.

"Don't worry, B. You and Chuck have been through so much – I doubt this mess will do anything, especially since it isn't even your fault, or his. It's just life."

She lets Serena's familiar voice soothe her and hits _play_, watching a scene she's observed hundreds of times unfold on screen, the old-time feel of the film providing her some measure of comfort.

"I know," She says, exasperated. "But I was… it was supposed to be _our _Christmas, Serena. Just the two of us, in love and in some beautiful area, like Tuscany or Volterra. And it was supposed to be perfect."

"And then he would take you to Rome, and get you the most beautiful dress, and bring you to some amazing, exclusive dinner benefit, and everything would be a fairytale." Serena plays along, knowing exactly how Blair's brain works – one of the many dangerous side-effects of years of friendship; dangerous only because Blair's mind functions in ways that are beyond her comprehension, most of the time.

"Hey!" Blair cries in protest. "I never said any of that! I've grown, Serena. As a self-actualized individual, I recognize that not everything has to be straight from a book, or a movie, or what society deems to be a perfect scene, for my day to be wonderful and complete. And it isn't necessary to live a fairytale – sometimes, they hurt, S." And then her voice ages with grief, even though she's put it all behind her, because her ruined fairytale still haunts her, sometimes.

Nothing seems to exist right then, just her and her endless grief, until Serena quietly calls her name.

"I'm alright," Blair smiles bravely through tears that threaten to destroy her composure and her future. "I know it is completely illogical to belive that everything will be perfect now," She admits quietly, "but I just hoped that we could have made new memories, S. I was hoping for a real Christmas with Chuck to replace all of the others, with-" She still can't say his name, not when it is only her and her best friend, without the world watching and demanding that she puts on a show and a brave front.

"B, do you want me to come over?"

And despite her earlier bravado and her self-preservation instincts that makes it impossible for her to admit her need for help, she finds herself speaking up and asking for just that in the smallest voice possible. "Yes, please."

"I'll be there in ten."

* * *

><p>Serena comes and they watch <em>Tiffany's <em>and _Roman Holiday_ and don't talk about it, because that is what she needs. They talk about Chuck, though, because it is inevitable – he is inevitable – and because she hates being on bad terms with him, simply because they've had more than enough cold silence between the two of them to last them for eternity.

Her best friend counsels her and advices her and pushes her in the right direction, the way she always has – the way they always do for each other. Serena doesn't judge, and she doesn't order – she _is _part of the original Non-Judging Breakfast Club, after all, from back when it was just the two of them – so Blair isn't all that unused to it. It still brings to mind fond memories and sleepless nights shared by two young girls, and somehow they haven't changed, not really.

And neither have she and Chuck, because they still need each other, even after all these years. And so, in the morning, Blair wakes up, and prepares herself for the day and says a quick thank-you to Serena before she leaves.

She has someone hail her a taxi and slides in, rattling off the familiar address. And then she sits back and waits, and observes the familiar route that will lead her home.

* * *

><p>"It's just a holiday, Blair!"<p>

"Just a holiday? Like I'm just a fiancee, I suppose? This was supposed to be everything!" And of course they're fighting again before they could even make up, because how could they honestly call themselves Chuck and Blair otherwise? She's screaming from across the room as he lounges around, waiting for Arthur to pull up, and damn it, she hates him – and herself – so much right now.

"What is wrong with you? This is a business trip, not something I'd planned. As if I would ever plan to disrupt _your _plans."

"And what is that supposed to mean, Chuck? That I'm an uptight bitch with control issues? That I'm a stubborn airhead who refuses to think of others?" She challenges, just pushing him to the limit, wanting him to snap as she has.

"It means that I wouldn't ever do this of my own accord. I'm not the one ruining our holidays, Blair." He answers calmly, and she wants to slap him for being able to keep his composure.

"Yes, of course not, because I am the one doing that."

"Damn it, Blair. What is wrong with you?" He stands up and gets himself a drink, a usual move she's seen a hundred times; never has it been quite so rage-inducing, though. She hates this so much; hates that they still brandish sharp insults like knives and swords and lethal weapons, even after all that they've been through.

"Nothing is wrong with _me_. This was supposed to be _our _Christmas! I wanted to make new memories, Chuck, to replace old ones that I am no longer fond of. Did you ever think that maybe I was trying to make myself feel better about all this? So many people were hurt, Chuck, and for what? So that we could have fights like this every week?"

Defeated, she turns and heads for their room, coming to a stop in front of the closed door. "All I wanted was something different." It takes everything in her to admit that because he will know – he'll understand that she didn't want something _different_, she wanted something uniquely _theirs_ to drive out everything else, to carry with her forever.

Her hands close around the door knob as her breath catches in her throat, and she waits for him to give her a heated look while he picks up his phone and calmly cancels his plans, picking her over everything else.

He knocks back his drink and grits his teeth.

"It's just Christmas, Blair."

Her heart sinks because it is no longer about some European escape, or new memories, but her own value to him. What is the point of it all, if you're willing to give up your life but not your work for the one you love? What does it even mean, anymore?

"You have no Christmas spirit." She spits out bitterly because she refuses to utter some heartbroken, pained words that betray her emotions in front of him, and with that, she escapes into the bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

She doesn't cry until she can hear the elevator _ding_ and feel him leave her.

* * *

><p><strong>It gets better, I promise! Christmas fic, remember? Everything gets Christmas-sy soon. I just had to set the scene and since this <strong>_**is **_**Chuck and Blair we're talking about, some drama and angst and fighting was necessary. Also, keep in mind that all the C/B pieces I've done so far as always pure angst and minimal dialogue, so this is new territory for me!**

**Don't forget to reciprocate – this is my gift to you, and I would love some reviews in return! (Ribbons and fancy wrapping are optional.) Also, remember to check out the five other Christmas Specials! This is just the first wave that includes Fringe's **_**Of Eggnog And Festive Flirting**_**, TVD's **_**The Nutcracker **_**and this fic. The other three make up the second round and will be up in the next 48 hours. For more info on these holiday specials, make sure you check out my homepage and Twitter!**

_**E Salvatore,**_

_**December 2011.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Twelve Days Of Christmas**

**Two : On The First Day Of Christmas… And The Second… And The Third… And The Fourth… And The…**

* * *

><p>On the first day of Christmas, her true love and absentee fiance and Grinch and unreasonable Basstard gives to her a hundred pink peonies, each perfect in the most exquisite way, defying the laws of nature and the freezing temperature outside.<p>

She plucks out the customary card and leaves it on her dressing table for later, and calls Serena. The blonde arrives within minutes and they both admire the beautiful flowers – her favorite – while she calls him every single bad word she can think of.

They take care of the flowers and follow every rule in the book to prolong their life expectancy. And then Serena pulls her out and they have lunch at Butter for old times' sake, and spend the day with Lily, planning the perfect charity event.

She returns home in considerably brighter spirits and instantly heads for the bathroom, where she spends a good hour immersed in warm water. When she emerges fresh-faced and wrapped in a robe, she picks the card up, brings it to bed with her and reads it three time before she returns it to its previous post and turns off the lights, giddy with anticipation and curiosity, wondering what the following day will bring.

* * *

><p><em>Blair,<em>

_I love you. A million peonies, a dozen Christmasses and a lifetime spent together will never be enough – will not even come close to expressing a fraction of what I feel for you. But a missed Christmas and days spent separately will not make me love you any less – nothing ever will._

_Remember – I miss you, I love you, and I always will._

_-Chuck._

* * *

><p>On the second day of Christmas, her true love and apologetic motherchucker gives to her tickets to the current Broadway play, one that has been sold out for ages, and has Dorota sneak in while she's out to prepare macaroons and favorite movies.<p>

A note comes with the tickets – there's one for Dan Humphrey, because he knows how she enjoys debating a play while she watches it – and she once again places it on her dressing table, with the first. She decides she will keep all of these notes for nighttime, because that is when she misses him the most.

She leaves for the play and meets up with Dan, and though she enjoys herself – well, as much as she can with Lonely Boy for company – she sees right through all of this, and knows immediately that he is just trying to keep her busy so that his absense and all that it entails is far from her mind.

She watches three movies, stays on the phone with Serena for an hour and even checks if her wardrobe needs organizing. Finally, when she can feel herself growing just tired enough for his words to be the last thing on her mind before she drifts off, she admires the card and turns off the lights.

* * *

><p><em>Blair,<em>

_I miss you more than words can express. It is torture, sitting here and subjecting you to Dan Humphrey's company simply because I can't be there, but I know you will have enjoyed yourself today._

_Try to get some sleep, even though I know you are now excited to see what tomorrow brings. I miss you, I love you – always._

_-Chuck._

* * *

><p>On the third day of Christmas, her true love and amazing fiance gives to her a one-of-a-kind pair of Manolos, made specially for her. She squeals and tries them on and instantly multitasks, calling Serena while she coordinates outfits to go with these beautiful pieces of art that she knows she will only wear once he's back.<p>

She impresses herself when she can look away from the shoes long enough to spot his card and rescue it to place it with the others, but then again, she does love him so it's not that much of a feat. Serena promises to be there later that evening to admire the gift, because she actually does have a life of her own, thank you very much.

Dorota keeps her occupied in the meantime, telling her how much Mr. Chuck really cares about her and that she should call him because he probably misses her more than she does him, taking into account the fact that he has no cards and gifts.

She dismisses Dorota but not her words, and later that night as she cradles his sentiments close to her, she vows to herself that tomorrow she will call him, and thank him, and apologize, not because she was in the wrong but because she _did _overreact. Just a little bit.

* * *

><p><em>Blair,<em>

_It's the third day and I have never known it possible to crave someone this much. I smiled today, picturing your reaction to my gift. I considered that maybe you would call – but it's too soon. For now, I will wait, and I know that you will call, eventually. I will not push you._

_I miss you, I want you, I love you._

_-Chuck._

* * *

><p>On the fourth day of Christmas, her true love and the most thoughtful man to ever live gives to her her mother, who isn't due back until early January. Eleanor Waldorf shows up then, with Lily and Serena in tow, and the four of them somehow have fun together.<p>

After dinner, her mother and Lily leave them to their own devices, but only after her mother promises that she won't leave just yet – after all, she still has Lily's benefit to attend. Serena drags her away then and they return to the Tribeca, sipping girly drinks like they used to when they were fifteen.

She calls him later that night when she gets back, and thanks him. He thanks her for calling and everything that he couldn't write on paper, he tells her in his familiar voice. She wants to cry and laugh at the same time because they did this to each other, but she keeps it together for his sake.

She craves more from him just minutes after ending the call, and so she gleefully picks out today's card, the one that had been delivered with a photo frame, one that held a picture of them, taken years ago.

* * *

><p><em>My Blair,<em>

_Day four and I know even Serena can no longer hold your attention for long. I hate that this is happening, but trust me when I say I would change it all if I could. But I can't, and there was only one other person left who had a chance at cheering you up. You love your mother, Blair. I know._

_And I love you, so much. _

_-Chuck._

* * *

><p>On the fifth day of Christmas, her true love and expert when it comes to all things Blair Waldorf gives to her the perfect dress for tonight. It is Marchesa and a beautiful champagne and can only be called a masterpiece. She hasn't seen it on the runway and neither has Serena, so strings must have been pulled.<p>

She puts it on and feels special and loved, because Chuck doesn't take these things lightly – when he does pick a dress for her, he does it with much thought. So she makes him proud and holds her head high, and rules over her court even though it isn't her palace.

Her mother – here for the night – fawns over the dress and the man who had picked it out, and expresses her clear approval of her future son-in-law, even if she had expressed certain reservations years ago. She smiles because even absent, he is charming women and winning their hearts.

That night as Dorota hangs up the dress and places it in a spot of its own, she lies in bed talking to him, closing her eyes and picturing him next to her. She tells him this and he says that if they were in the same bed right now, neither would be talking and even a continent away, he claims he can see her blush.

* * *

><p><em>My beautiful Blair,<em>

_Five days. It's been five days and now there are another eleven to go. I don't know how I'll make it but I will, because I have to see you and I will, in another eleven days. In the meantime, I will just picture you in today's dress… and maybe nothing at all._

_I love you more than words can express._

_-Chuck._

* * *

><p>And so it goes, and every day she has a gift and a cherished note, waiting for her in the mornings and sometimes, after she goes back to work on the sixth day, in the evenings. She accumulates a new Hermes, a Harry Winston set, her favorite perfume, but in a special crystal bottle and a dress worn by Princess Grace Kelly herself that he had somehow managed to purchase.<p>

She loves her gifts but loves the notes even more, because they are special in a certain way and hold a charm to them. Each day they shift from apologetic and desperate to playful and for-her-eyes-only, and it's like having a tiny piece of Chuck with her every day.

He tells her one night – the tenth night, actually – that if they lived anywhere else in the world, he probably would have gotten her a car by now. She laughs and warns him not to, because it's pointless and she needs him to be sensible. He grows silent after that and ends the call just a while later, and she grows suspicious.

But the next morning her gift – a beautiful portrait of them done by one of her favorite artists – and her card arrive, and so she doesn't think much of it. There is a Christmas party tonight and she spends all day getting ready, comforting herself with the knowledge that he will be back in three short days.

She prepares herself for the three longest days of her life.

* * *

><p><strong>On the twelfth day of Christmas, Blair's true love gave to her… why, don't you wanna know! So be sure to stay tuned! Third and last chapter up tomorrow. <strong>

**Some reservations about this chapter – the way it's written is actually bugging me – but I decided I'd share it with you guys first and if it really, really sucks, then I'll rewrite it or something. **

**Some of you wondered why Blair didn't go along with Chuck - well, a) the story wouldn't work and b) when I try to picture the future between these two, I see them maintaining separate lives in certain aspects, especially after all that they've been through. So Blair doesn't go along on business trips - she'd much rather go back to work as some high-flying, big-shot fashion magazine editor.**

**Won't you be merry and festive and leave me a nice review? And if this isn't enough to get you all festive, be sure you check out the rest of my Christmas Specials! More info on my homepage and Twitter.**

_**E Salvatore,**_

_**December 2011.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Twelve Days Of Christmas**

**Three : On The Twelfth Day Of Christmas…**

* * *

><p>It's Christmas.<p>

The twelfth day.

The big day.

Whatever you want to call it, it's the 25th of December and though Blair has checked – five times now – there isn't anything for her on this special morning. She is growing impatient, but also worried. She'd been out late last night at the van der Woodsens' Christmas dinner – what if something had happened to Chuck and no one had been able to contact her?

But she's being ridiculous. She just needs to get up, get ready for the day and somehow push this to the back of her mind. Maybe Chuck's busy. Maybe he ran out of ideas.

And maybe he did buy her a car, which would explain his odd pause on the phone the other day. She certainly hopes not, because as far as extravagant and utterly useless gifts go, a car would rank quite high on the list.

She considers calling Serena to make plans for the day, but the blonde will probably be with her family all morning and so Blair is left to her own devices, for now, at least. She's constantly reminded of the fact that she has no family with her right now, and it hurts because Chuck was supposed to be her family this year. But she doesn't hold it against him, just like she doesn't mind Eleanor being gone most of the time. It's work; she should understand, workaholic that she is.

But it still hurts, just a little bit.

* * *

><p>"Merry Christmas, Blair!"<p>

Serena calls after a long morning with her family, because while planning her day she'd realized that her best friend would be all alone, and that simply wouldn't do. And yes, also because a certain step-brother of hers had called with a plan, and how could she resist the chance to partake in a Christmas miracle of her own?

"Merry Christmas, S," Blair sighs, lounging around, reading past issues of her magazine. She'd usually use work to distract herself, but they'd put next month's issue to rest a week ago, and planning for February in December seems a little desperate. But then again, it never hurts to be prepared.

She could map it all out now and have everyone work on it the minute they get back to work. And everything would be breezy and there would be no last-minute crisis, like the one she'd dealt with last week.

"What are you doing today? I was thinking we could have our own Christmas, just the two of us." Serena suggests, feeling a little nostalgic.

Blair considers a Christmas between just the two of them. Well… the magazine can wait. Yes, it can. She tries to hide her eagerness as she twirls a lock of hair around her finger.

"I suppose that would be nice." She answers carefully, and Serena knows it's Blair-speak for _thank you so much, you just saved my life, and yes, yes, yes, I do want to go out and do childish things with my best friend._

"Great!" The blonde squeals in excitement. "I'll be by in… half an hour? We can get a cab together and you can tell me what Chuck got you today." She's really curious, especially now that she knows he's got something up his sleeve, and it's very much unlike Blair to be able to keep quiet the entire conversation without once talking about her gift.

Blair's fingers still and cease their mindless tapping as she debates her next move – change the topic or answer honestly to get some real insight. But this is Serena, and they've moved past all those childish games and lies.

"Nothing," She sighs. "It's past noon and I haven't even heard from him yet." The words really hit her once she says them out loud and admits it to Serena.

"Oh, B, I'm sure it's just a glitch or something. You know how Chuck gets. It's probably some over the top thing that takes time."

Serena tries to control her burning curiosity – now she really wants to know what Chuck is up to. But first things first – time to distract Blair.

* * *

><p>So they go ice-skating and giggle like children, and hit Serendipity's and do what they used to fifteen years ago – order tons of different treats and get so sick halfway through, ruining their appetites for the rest of the day.<p>

Blair pushes away her huge ice-cream, having barely tasted it. "We are horrible people," She laughs, feeling as if she's on a sugar high.

"Totally," Serena agrees, mimicking Blair, sighing wistfully as she gives up trying to finish all of this sugar. "I can't believe we still do this. You'd think that we'd have learned better after first… decade or so."

"You make us sound so old," Blair wrinkles her nose in distaste. "What are we doing for New Year's Eve?" She asks casually, pulling out her phone.

"I don't know – who's throwing the party this year?" They've taken turns the past few years, but Serena's lost track. But then she remembers the big fuss about a theme last year. "Oh, wait! It's your turn."

"I thought so, too." Blair nods, tapping away at her phone, nodding with a satisfied smile when she finally puts it down. She looks up at Serena.

"I was thinking…"

* * *

><p>Serena doesn't leave her side until it's dark, and something keeps popping up every single time Blair mentions going home. She gets a bit suspicious after the fourth time but doesn't comment on it, because she's probably better off having fun with Serena rather than moping around her place, working on the magazine and the party.<p>

Eventually, she does get home at eleven, and it's a huge relief to step through the doors and come home. She heads straight for her room, impatient to fling off her heels, shrug off her warm coat and slip into something comfortable after a nice, long bath.

A single light turned on in the kitchen space catches her attention.

She walks closer, with a cautious edge to her steps. Her bag is gripped tightly in her hands, but as she begins to make out features in the dark, it is rendered unnecessary.

She walks faster now until she stands just in front of him, taking him in. He looks tired but relieved to be home, and so is she.

"Chuck," She breathes quietly, unwilling to end this moment in time, choosing to preserve it in her mind – the moment she got home to find him waiting for her; the best Christmas present she could have asked for.

She steps closer, takes in this moment. And then she jumps up and throws her arms around him, holding him close. She smiles brightly when he speaks in that familiar voice of his, and she closes her eyes and feels as if she's finally home even though she's never really left.

"Merry Christmas, Blair."

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~ MERRY CHRISTMAS ! ~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it, folks! Candy canes to those who guessed that Chuck would be the twelfth gift. Frankly, I'd take Chuck Bass over any other present, any day of the year. Yummy!<strong>

**Thank you all for the wonderful support throughout this little mini-fic. It's been great sharing the Christmas spirit and I hope to hear from you all – I'd still love to know what you thought of not just this chapter, but all of them. And don't forget to check out the rest of my Christmas Specials!**

**Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays and Happy New Year!**

_**E Salvatore,  
>December 2011.<strong>_


End file.
